It is known to provide an edge protector of a stack of articles, e.g. packages or packets which are stacked on a pallet or are otherwise intended to be handled together, the stack being encircled by a strap which is tensioned against the stack in any of a number of ways utilizing, for example, strapping machines or the like. The straps may be made of metal, a fibrous material or a synthetic resin material and the edge protector usually has an angle or L-section profile.
The purpose of the edge protector, of course, is to prevent the strap from biting into the articles of the stack when the strap is tensioned or if the stack is handled.
It is known to provide such an edge protector from a number of layers of paper which are bonded together by an adhesive such as waterglass, the layers being laminated together with the waterglass and the L-shaped or angle profile being imparted before the laminate sets. The wall thicknesses of the two flanges forming the L or the angle can be between 2 and 10 mm and the lengths of these flanges, i.e. the extent to which the flanges project over the sides of the stack can amount to 20 cm or more and will depend on the specific requirements.
While such prior art edge protectors have been found to be suitable for a variety of applications and do indeed prevent damage to the articles of the stack by the straps, they have not been found to be satisfactory when the stack must be stored in the open and the edge protectors are subject to attack by moisture. In practice, the edge protectors pick up the moisture, swell and after a greater or lesser time deteriorate. This of course causes the edge protector to lose its stability and may result in a loosening of the straps which is detrimental to the handling of the stack or package and may even result in a damage to the articles by the loosened straps.